catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Tawnywing
Tawnywing is a golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. History :Tawnykit is born to Nightshine and Sunfall along with her brother Berrykit. She is late to open her eyes. :When Nightshine asks her where Berrykit had gone she told her he went out. That made her mother very anxious and she joined a patrol to look for the kits. Tawnykit would be taken care of Featherwind while Nightshine was gone. :While Nightshine eats a piece of prey, Tawnykit asks whether she and Berrykit can have some of it. Thier mother replies by saying they aren't old enough. :In the Thunderclan camp Tawnykit is very worried when Bravekit starts coughing. She wonders if she will be alright. :After her mother becomes deputy, Tawnykit and Berrykit were made apprentices. She receives Flameshine as a mentor. :She is later made a warrior, Tawnywing, along with her brother, Berrystep. :Tawnywing is given Ravenpaw to mentor. :Her apprentice, Ravenpaw, is made a warrior, Ravenstorm. :When Kestrel appears in the camp one day, she is angry because he is a rogue. She watches him closely and thinks he is very suspicious. While they are hunting one day she keeps saying he is a rogue and wouldn't be loyal to any Clan. :As Kestrel announces to the Clan about his dream and how he must leave. Tawnywing realizes that she was being a mousebrain, and is sad that he is leaving. She apologizes to him about what she said earlier. :She is seen watching the entrance to the camp after Kestrel leaves and she wishes he would come back. When he does, Tawnywing is happy and cheers for him as he takes on his warrior name, Kestrelfang. But, when she hears him tell Iceshine that he loves her, Tawnywing is torn apart. She watches them leave to go hunting and follows into the forest. :Tawnywing watches in hiding as Kestrelfang and Iceshine agree to be mates. She is heartbroken and hates herself for liking Kestrelfang. Tawnywing walks away from where she is hiding, and wanders around the forest for a while. :Later that night, she comes back into camp and is surprised to see Kestrelfang, then remembers about the silent vigil. She tells him she was coming back from a walk and he thinks she still hates him. Tawnywing tries to tell him she doesn't and then heads back to the warriors' den, on the way congratulating him on becoming a warrior. :She is seen watching Kestrelfang and still feels terrible about her and Jaystorm. Tawnywing and Kestrelfang talk in the forest later, she tells him that she does have feelings for him and he tries to tell her that it won't work out because they both have mates. Tawnywing is heartbroken once more and stays there while Kestrelfang leaves. Streamtail then shows up and she explains everything that has happened between her and Kestrelfang. Streamtail starts acting strange around her and she is even more worried. :Tawnywing is in the forest later that day, and she asks StarClan for help. Dawnstar appears to give her answers and Tawnywing explains to Dawnstar everything that has happened. Dawnstar then takes her to StarClan to talk. The StarClan cats, Icestorm, Flaresong, Streampelt, Echowave, and Dawnstar, decide to help her. Dawnstar tells her that whenever she needs help, just call them. :When an earthquake strike the ThunderClan camp. She is saved by Streamtail when a den almost collapses on her. But she is not saved when a huge branch falls and crushes her. Streamtail rushes over and moves the branch off. He takes Tawnywing to Sunningrocks with the rest of the Clan and she collapses to the ground, wincing in pain. Snowfrost then says that her legs are broken. Tawnywing is shocked at this and starts sobbing. Sunfall then appears and says Kestrelfang is badly hurt. She is torn apart, and goes over to see if he will stay alive. Kestrelfang begins to stir and Tawnywing is hopeful again. :Later, the Clan are still at Sunningrocks and Streamtail comes over to comfort Tawnywing. He then tells her that he likes her and she isn't surprised. But, she still has feelings for Kestrelfang. :After the Clan has moved back into the camp, Tawnywing's legs don't feel as bad as they did earlier. A mysterious cat from StarClan, named Brindlecloud, begins talking to her. Brindlecloud tells Tawnywing that she is expecting kits, and that she must find out who the father is. She wants the father to be Kestrelfang, but knows that won't happen. Brindlecloud tells Tawnywing to listen to her head, not her heart. Tawnywing decides it must be Streamtail. :Brindlecloud later appears in Tawnywing's dreams and tells her a story about how her two kits, Skykit and Larchkit, were murdered by their father, Eelfur, in a battle. He didn't know they were his kits. Brindlecloud urged Tawnywing to find out the father of her kits so nothing terrible like that will happen. :Tawnywing is now able to walk, but with difficulty. She and Streamtail talk while in the forest and Streamtail tells her what he likes about her. Tawnywing is surprised and feels warmth toward Streamtail. They agree to become mates. :After some time passes, Tawnywing is later visited by Brindlecloud again, and she has her two kits with her. She tells Tawnywing that there is another tom that is the father of her kits. Skykit then tells Tawnywing to listen to her heart, not her head. At first, she is confused, but then Brindlecloud tells her it is Kestrelfang. Tawnywing doesn't believe it and claims Kestrelfang hates her, but Brindlecloud tells her that he doesn't need to love her. Tawnywing understands and awakes back in the nursery, where she has moved to. :She is later invited to go hunting by Kestrelfang, but she tells him she won't be able to hunt because of her legs. Kestrelfang tells her they aren't going to hunt, and instead tells her that he had a dream. In his dream, Eelfur told him Tawnywing would be expecting his kits. She tells him it's true and he is confused. :Tawnywing later explains everything about Brindlecloud to Kestrelfang and he understands. When he tells Iceshine, she is angered that he would have kits with Tawnywing. The three cats argue for a while before Tawnywing gets up and leaves. She goes to the nursery and soon falls asleep. :She dreams that a dark cat attacks her kits and she is seen fighting for them. Tawnywing wakes up when she hears Kestrelfang coming into the nursery to give her prey. He tells her to get over Iceshine and him so she snaps at him. Saying she doesn't care anymore. Kestrelfang angrily says he hates her, then leaves. :Kestrelfang comes back later and Tawnywing apologizes. He then tells her he'll love his kits and she is saddened again, saying he doesn't love her. After they talk for a bit Kestrelfang tells her he does love her and that Iceshine is too young. Tawnywing understands and is happy that they are mates, but feels sad for Iceshine and Streamtail. Image Gallery File:Tawnykit(Ki).png| Kit File:Tawnypaw(A).png| Apprentice File:Tawnywing(W).png| Warrior Family Members Mates: :Jaystorm (Formerly): Living :Streamtail (Formerly):Revealed on the IRC Forest, July 11th, 2010 Living :Kestrelfang:Revealed on the IRC Forest, July 13th, 2010 Living Mother: :Nightstar: Living Father: :Sunfall: Living Brother: :Berrystep: Living Grandfather: :Blacktail:Revealed on the IRC, June 23, 2010 Deceased Grandmother: :Hazelnose:Revealed on the IRC, June 23, 2010 Deceased Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:She-Cat Category:Apprentice Category:Journey Cat Category:Queen